What If I Loved You?
by MaidofShadow
Summary: ""What if I loved you?" she asked out of nowhere. The question caused Legolas to pause and turn around to face her. "What?" "What if I loved you?" she repeated, her voice louder and more confident. He tilted his head to regard her. "Well, that would change things." He told her." Legolas/OC tenth walker oneshot


**Another Legolas/OC oneshot. Yay! I hope you like it! Sorry if it's too OOC. Idea is that there was a tenth walker and she was female. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

"What if I loved you?" she asked out of nowhere. The question caused Legolas to pause and turn around to face her.

"What?"

"What if I loved you?" she repeated, her voice louder and more confident. He tilted his head to regard her.

"Well, that would change things." He told her. She nodded and walked away leaving him standing there in confusion.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure this girl out. It was frustrating but also intriguing. She would ask seemingly random questions at odd points in a conversation, usually important ones. _Seemingly_ random but he knew there was a strategy to it. They were always questions that made you think and turned your entire perception around. She never answered the questions or responded to them. She just asked them. She was smart, manipulative but never seemingly so. She always had a plan though, always ready for anything. She was good at thinking on her feet, good at knowing what to do next. This was why the Fellowship kept her around. They all knew she was likely to betray them but she had prevented more disasters than created them. She always managed to do what benefitted her best though and that was a problem. It was also a good thing however because it meant she wasn't working for the Enemy, she was only working for herself.

He shook his head as he watched her walk away, not realizing he was staring until Aragorn mentioned it.

"You stare at her a lot Legolas," Aragorn told him. "I don't even think you realize it yourself." It was true. He had never noticed but looking back, he often did.

"It is only because I am deep in thought," he said to his friend. "It's nothing more."

"Of course it isn't." Aragorn didn't look convinced.

"What are you insinuating?" Legolas asked. Aragorn shrugged innocently.

"Only that you maybe feel more for her then you are letting on." Legolas scoffed at that.

"In that case, you don't know me as well as I thought Estel." Legolas said. "She is mortal and since when am I interested in women?"

"She is intriguing enough to make you interested." Aragorn replied. Legolas thought about that for a moment. It _was _true that he liked her company more than the females he usually met but that meant nothing. It was only because she was different.

"Do you honestly believe I would fall in love with her?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow. The answer he received was not what he expected.

"Yes." Aragorn said simply. "I always knew that if you ever fell in love it would be with someone who was unique. It would be with someone new and strange and intoxicating. You've always been one for different things."

"I don't love her." Legolas said.

"Alright!" Aragorn raised his hands in defeat. "Just...think about how you feel about her, alright? You don't act like your usual self around her. Whether its hate or love or suspicion, you need to figure it out. It's making the other members of the Fellowship a bit nervous." And with that he let Legolas be.

Legolas spent the rest of the night turning that over in his mind. Yes, he found her to be interesting. No, he did not hate her. He looked over at her as she slept, a little bit away from the others. She had never tried to take the ring, never tried to hurt any of them but she had also never tried to become friends with them, never tried to do things that weren't for her own gain.

Her intelligence is what had let her on the trip. She could fight too and quite well for a woman. Her main strength was strategy though. She was useful for larger battles, like the one they had fought at Helm's Deep. She alone had saved them, seeming to know every move the Uruk-hai would make before they made it and thus preventing them. Even if Eomer and Gandalf hadn't shown up, they still would've had a fair chance of victory with her on their side.

"Why do you stare at me?" he heard her ask. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice and noticed she had woken up.

"Because I don't understand you." He replied truthfully.

She sat up and went to sit next to him, her face towards him. He suddenly felt a little nervous at her proximity but he didn't show it. She always did that, tried to make the members of the Fellowship uncomfortable. She seemed to particularly enjoy doing it to Legolas. She would stand too close to him or she would touch his elf ears or hair, sometimes even his face. He didn't like that she made him uncomfortable and he wouldn't let her see that she did. He tried to beat her at her own game and moved closer to her. She looked slightly surprised before she grinned and didn't turn away.

"I'm very simple really." She told him. He suddenly realized that he shouldn't have gotten so close to her. Their faces were inches apart. "I do what benefits me and if it benefits you as well, that's a bonus."

"I understand that part," he said. "I don't understand the rest of you though." She tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulder like water moving over rocks.

"How would it change things if I loved you?" she went back to the question she had asked earlier.

"It would explain some of your actions," he answered thoughtfully. "But I don't see how this is releva-" He was cut off by her mouth covering his. He was stunned by her actions but whether it was that or if he enjoyed the feeling, he didn't pull away. His body responded before his mind. His lips moved against hers and his hands made their way to her cheek and hip, pulling her closer. She smiled into the kiss and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. When they pulled away for breath she smiled.

"Well, I do love you." She told him. "So consider things changed."

He laughed and shook his head, knowing that he felt the same way about her if the feelings that had shot through him at their kiss had any indication. He kissed her again, softly. She sighed happily and leaned against him for the rest of the night, falling asleep in his arms.

Somewhere nearby, Aragorn grinned.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot! **

**~Liliana**


End file.
